He Lllllikes Her
by Alice Knows Wonderland
Summary: Natsu has feelings for Lucy. STRONG feelings. But a certain ice stripper keeps getting in the way of showing Lucy just how much he cares for her. How will it turn out? Slight MiraFreed, GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza (for you, canisiusgal4ever) and HUGE NaLu XD! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Introduction

** Konnichiwa, minna (Hi, everyone)! Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted it to be sorta like an introductory, you know? Stay tuned for the next ones; I promise they'll be longer and more interesting! **

He Lllllllikes Her

By AliceknowsWonderland

"Hi, everyone!" Lucy burst through the doors of the guild, positively beaming.

"Oi, Lucy, what are you so happy about?" Natsu glanced at the unusually joyful Celestial mage.

She clutched a leather book in her hands to her chest, "I just finished reading the best book I've ever laid eyes on! In the first two pages, I already had seven new ideas for a novel!"

Even though he didn't particularly care for literature, Natsu was always ready to listen to whatever words poured out of Lucy's mouth, and he absorbed every bit of it.

"What book?"

"It's called Rescue from the Dark Knight, and I absolutely love it! It's about a princess who is kidnapped by the evil Duke and the Dark Knight saves her! I'm just a sucker for that kind of stuff!"

"Lucy, you're looking a little scruffy today," Happy said.

A tick mark appeared above her eyebrow. "Scruffy?! You damned cat!" Lucy glared at the blue exceed.

"Natsu, I've got some unfinished business with you!" Gray came storming over, and, in a flash, the two were fighting.

Somehow, Elfman got caught up in the scuffle, screaming something about being a man, and Evergreen leaped in to scold him for being such an idiot.

By the time two minutes had passed, it seemed everyone had joined in on the pointless battle except for Mirajane, Levy, and Lucy. Even Erza participated; someone had eaten her cake.

"Mira, how's Freed doing?" Lucy asked innocently.

The barmaid immediately turned scarlet red, "H-How should I know?"

"Everyone know's you like him," Levy said.

"I d-do not!"

"Oh, come on, admit it!" Lucy prodded.

"Alright f-fine! Maybe, I like him just a smidge," Mira was now blushing furiously.

A mischievous grin suddenly crossed her face,"So, Lucy, what's goin' on with you and Natsu?"

Lucy blushed a bright red, "Natsu and I don't have a relationship like that!" she murmured.

"Ok, then what about Gray?"

At the sound of Gray's name, Natsu whipped around to listen to what the secretive girls were talking about.

"Huh? N-No! I like Gray-"

Just as Lucy was about to finish her sentence, Natsu got punched upside the head. He had no choice but to rejoin the fight.

"-as a brother. Not as a boyfriend," Lucy finished.

Natsu faced the ice mage with fire burning in his eyes, "GRAAAYYYY!"

**Thanks for reading! Please read and review, anything is appreciated! Arigatou!**


	2. Breaking Faces

"Mira, what am I gonna do? The rent is due in two days, and I'm broke!" Lucy smashed her head on the table.

"Oi, Lucy! You shouldn't go slamming your skull into things. You might break your face," Natsu slid into the seat next to her.

"I don't care!" she ignored the urge to correct his idiotic comment. "If I don't get some serious money in the next two days, my face will be on the streets!"

"You should care, Luce! With a face like your's, it would be a shame if it got damaged," he said plainly.

Lucy immediately blushed at the Dragon Slayer.

"Hey, what's wrong with your face now? Luce, you already broke it!" Natsu looked at her, confused.

"I-I..."

"Lucy, you should go on a mission!" Mira suggested, trying desperately to stifle her giggles.

At the sound of her words, the girl snapped out of her trance.

Natsu shot up from his chair, dragging an annoyed Lucy along with him.

"Natsu, I can walk on my own perfectly fine!" she wrenched herself free, now standing.

"How about this one?" Happy held up one of the papers from the mission board.

"Sure, now come on!" This time it was Lucy who dragged the two away, eager to get the mission done and over with so she could have her money.

"You guys doin' a mission?" Gray suddenly appeared beside her.

"Yeah," Lucy replied.

"Cool. I'll join you."

Natsu whined loudly, "Why does he have to come?"

"The more help we have, the faster we can get this job done, alright?"

Natsu gaped at the train in front of him, "Why is it always a train?! WHYYYY!?"

Gray hauled him onto the mode of transportation and tossed the already green boy onto a seat.

"Natsu, you can put your head on my lap if you feel that horrible," Lucy couldn't help but give in to the sight of Natsu about to hurl.

Instantly, he plopped his head down on her lap, all uneasiness gone. Within seconds, he was asleep.

Lucy absentmindedly played with his pink locks, staring out the window at the beautiful scenery.

Little did she know that Wendy had cast Troia on Natsu earlier.

x.i.i.x

"So, Lucy, how did everything go with your landlord?" Levy asked.

"Great! Even though I was a day late, she didn't charge me extra!"

Erza approached the two, a slice of cake in her hands,"Where's Natsu and Gray?"

"They're beating each other over there" Lucy sighed. "Again."

The scarlet haired girl was about to go beat them senseless for fighting when a cheery voice called her name.

"Erza, we have someone special for you!" Mira grinned widely.

"Huh?" she turned around, only to meet chocolate brown eyes. "J-Jellal..."

Lucy and Levy giggled at their friend's pink face.

**Gomen for another short chapter! I just wasn't in a writing mood for this story today. Maybe tomorrow, though! As always, please RnR! Arigatou!**


	3. Sorcerer Magazine

**Allo, everyone! These chapters aren't very long, are they? Gomenasai, I'm just not very good at elongating these kinds of short moments. I promise I'll do my best with the next one!**

"Gray, whatcha' have there?" Cana sauntered over to the ice mage.

"This week's Sorcerer Magazine. I found it on the counter,"

"Let me see it," she ripped the magazine out of his hands. Her eyes widened. "There's a cover of Lucy in here!"

"What?" Gray took it back, staring at a double page spread of Lucy in a revealing bikini.

"Lucy! Get over here!" Cana yelled across the guild.

As soon as Lucy was beside them, Cana shoved the magazine in her face. "What's all this?"

"Oh!" Lucy turned her head sheepishly. "Mira asked me to do a cover for Sorcerer Magazine. That's all,"

"You know, you look pretty good," Gray blurted.

"WHAT?!" Natsu suddenly appeared before them. "What about Lucy?"

"She did a cover for Sorcerer Magazine," Cana said, raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly, acting on a hunch, she said, "And Gray said she looked good,"

Natsu looked at Gray, then at Lucy, then back at Gray. He was about to scorch the stupid ice princess when Elfman came crashing in.

"Lucy's in the magazine?!" He hollered.

Within two seconds, the entire guild's male members materialized, hovering around the magazine.

"She looks hot," someone mumbled.

"She's freakin' sexy," another said.

With each comment, Lucy felt her face getting redder and redder. Her heart was racing; she didn't like any of them in _that_ way, and the stress was starting to get to her.

Someone abruptly yelled, "Hey, Lucy! Wanna get a drink? It's on me!"

The remark sent the group into a screaming contest, fighting over who got to take Lucy on a date. Maybe that spread wasn't such a good idea.

Fire erupted through the guild, charring the magazine to ashes.

"Oi! Lucy's mine! No one else can have her!" Natsu bellowed, eyes flaming.

And with that, Lucy promptly fainted.

**Thanks for reading! Please RnR, anything you say is appreciated! Arigatou!**


End file.
